True Love is Blind
by RainbowSmiles323
Summary: Jealousy is a powerful emotion.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, so please be easy on me. I know it's not perfect, but it is my first attempt. I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

He doesn't know why it bothers him so much. She's not his. She never was. But that doesn't mean seeing her pressed up against_ fucking _Mike Chang is alright. The dude was supposed to be one of his best friends and now he was flirting with _his_girl. But that's still the problem. She's not his. It's not like the thought has never crossed his mind. He'd be lying if he said he never imagined her beneath him squirming, and those little short dresses riding up. Because fuck, have you seen her? She wears those adorable little animal sweaters, those shorter than fuck skirts, and her chocolate brown hair he just wants to run his hands through.

She's fucking _beautiful _and she should be his. He had finally had her during sophomore year but had been too blinded by his lust for Quinn that he didn't realize just how special his girlfriend was. But blinded by lust or not, he was never going to break up with Rachel. Even as Quinn began to show, he sometimes pictured Rachel in her place. Rachel carrying his baby instead of Quinn. It's not like he was ever in love with Quinn. He slept with her because she was like one of the hottest chicks at school and she was the only one that ever rejected him. But when she got pregnant he fell in love with the baby inside. He thought about getting back with Rachel but she was still hung up on Finn and then baby gate broke, and he had lost his chance.

But now, she was single and in an extremely tight black dress that clung to her in all of the right places. He wasn't blind; he could see all of the guys eyes glued to her, all thinking the exact same thing: "How could Finn cheat on that?"

It's not like Rachel was the most popular girl in school, but ever since she became best friends with Santana, Brittany and Quinn, she was definitely high up on the social ladder. The friendship between the four girls was definitely unexpected. But after Santana was slushied by Finn after being outed, Rachel had come along, slapped Finn and helped her clean off. And that was when Santana realized how nice the small girl actually was, and officially took Rachel under her wing. When this happened Brittany immediately agreed because she never had been mean to Rachel and always thought she was _awesome._ Rachel's friendship with Quinn had already started to develop and they eventually became best friend too. She began to mellow out a little bit and started to use smaller words when talking, _most_ of the time. And now that the famous Berry stormouts were over and she began to share her solos, Glee loved her too. But that didn't matter to Puck, he had loved the old her and the new her. And yes he admits it, he is 100% completely and utterly in love with Rachel Berry. And that is why, seeing her pressed up against Mike dancing, is definitely not okay.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Puck hissed.

"I was getting a drink before you pinned me against the wall," Mike said, trying to get out of Puck's grip. He had gone into the kitchen to get him and Rachel drinks, just to be pushed against the wall roughly by Puck. But a small smirk played on Mike's lips as he looked at Puck.

"What the fuck are you doing with Rachel?" Puck clarified clenching his fists at his side, Mike was not going to steal his girl. He had waited through Finn, he had waited through Jesse, he had waited through Finn again and he had even waited through some douche that she had met that summer. What was his name again? Bryan? Ryan? Adam? Fuck it, it's not like it matters anyways. She's his not theirs, and he is not going to sit back and watch Mike take his girl.

"We're dancing," Mike replied simply taking a drink out of the Pepsi in his hand.

"Just dancing?"

"Nah, I'm going to ask her if she wants to go to this vegan diner I found after,"

"No," Puck's hands curled into fists at his sides, he was itching to punch that smirk right off of his face. Rachel was his, so why couldn't he man up and tell her that he loved her? It was simple, he was afraid of rejection. The only person he had ever been rejected by was Quinn, and he loved Rachel, so it would hurt a thousand times more. She was destined for the stars and he was a Lima loser. But seeing her with his best friend was worse than being rejected.

"You can't tell me who to date," Mike let out a bitter laugh. "You lost your chance," He sneered before walking away.

* * *

"Rachie you're such a good dancer," Mike beamed, picking up a piece of Rachel's long brown locks and twisting it around his finger.

"I have a great teacher," Rachel smiled. Puck wore a scowl on his face as he watched the scene in front of him. Mike was twirling Rachel's hair with his fingers and with his other hand running a hand up and down her tan arm. The beer can in his hand slowly began to crunch under his grip, while he tried to kill Mike with his eyes.

"If looks could kill Chang would be _so_ dead right now," He turned around to come face to face with his baby mama. "That ninja wouldn't even see it coming," Quinn smirked taking the beer can out of his hand and placing it on the coffee table.

"What the fuck are you talking about Fabray?"

"I'm talking about you being a pussy and watching Mike hit on the girl your completely in love with," Quinn laughed as Puck's eyes widened comically, at her not only knowing his deepest secret but the fact that she was talking like Santana would. "Eh, Santana's rubbing off on me,"

"I'm not in love with her," Puck huffed stubbornly, causing one of Quinn's perfectly manufactured eyebrows to rise.

"You may think I'm cold heartless bitch who enjoys other people's pain but I have two eyes. You've been in love with her since sophomore year. Every time you look at her, you look at her with so much love in your eyes. When the entire glee club hated her, you were the one who stood up for her. You've been there through it all. You were never going to break up with her on the bleachers. And I know for a fact, you were the one who started your couple name _Puckleberry_," Quinn spoke, her voice hard and persistent.

But when she looked at Puck again, her expression softened and her tone became lighter."You've waited through Finn, Jesse, Finn again and even that asshole over the summer. Don't wait through Mike," She knew that he was in love with Rachel, and she also suspected her best friend like him back. She wanted her best friend and the father of her baby to be happy. Quinn placed one of her dainty hands on Puck's shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to this place called, Victoria Vegan Variety with me?" Mike asked a look of hope coming across his face.

"Mike that would be—" But before Rachel could finish Puck had positioned themselves between the two with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"No," He told them shaking his head, but his hands slightly shaking. This was it; this was when he was going to tell Rachel how he felt about her.

"Noah, what are you—" But before she could finish her sentence, his lips were crushed against hers.

And he kissed her with all the need, all the want, that had built up inside of him ever since they broke up. He needed to convince her of his feelings for her, and convince her that she should be with him. He barely even noticed when she started to kiss him back, but when he did, his stomach started to do flips. If she was kissing back, she had to feel even a fraction of what he felt for her. Because _kisses _always meant something. Their lips moving in a frenzied motion, their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually air became an issue, and they pulled apart both gasping for air. Puck pressed his forehead against Rachel's while breathing heavily. That was the best kiss _ever._

"I've waited through Finn, Jesse, Finn again and that Adam douche. I'll be damned if I have to wait through Jackie Chang over there,"

"That's so racist,"

"Fuck, Berry. I'm trying to say I love you. I'm completely, head over ass in love with you. I have been ever since we met in Temple; I was just too fucking stupid to realize that you are the one. You are the one I wanted to lose my virginity to, you are the one I wanted to get pregnant, you are the one I want to kiss over and over again, and you are the one I want to be my girlfriend," Puck said ignoring Mike completely, and focusing solely on the girl he loved. He couldn't read the expression on her face. He couldn't tell if she was happy, or sad or angry. She was just staring at the ground. His stomach was clenching and unclenching, waiting for the sound of rejection.

"Garrett," She finally whispered, her eyes slowly travelling up to meet his. "The guy I dated was named Garrett and he was gay,"

"What?"

"Couldn't you see it? I used him to make you jealous but you were to concerned with hooking up with the Cheerio's to notice. I wanted you so badly, and you treated me like your little sister. Do you know how much that hurt me? The man I loved—" Her mini rant was cut off by Puck's lips pressing gently up against hers. The kiss was not filled with lust or need. It was filled with love.

"Rachel Berry, be my girlfriend?"

"I'm yours," Was all that she said before Puck had her pressed up against the wall. Puck was too caught up in pressing lingering kisses to Rachel's skin, and whispering over and over again how much he loved her to even notice Mike making his way over to Kurt and Quinn who were both smirking. And Rachel was too busy running her hands through Puck's Mohawk to notice both Kurt and Quinn pressing five dollar bills into Mike's palm before he left to find Tina the true object of his affections. And they were both too busy to hear Kurt whisper to Quinn.

"Operation Puckleberry is complete,"

Because love is truly blind.

* * *

**Thank you so much, who ever read this. Please review and tell me how I could improve my writing. XD**


End file.
